This invention relates to a positioning gear for moving a load suspended by at least one cable of a lifting system in the vertical direction.
In building large structures it is generally necessary to position large, complex and heavy members of the total structure by means of a hoisting crane, after which these structural members can be installed. In this process it is up to the crane driver to position the member as well as possible. However, since the crane driver is usually at a great height above the installation level, it is in practice not feasible for him to determine the correct position, in particular the correct height, of the member with respect to the structure. He usually receives, therefore, directions from an assistant at installation level, and generally the positioning of the structural member at installation level is carried out using manual force. This is time-consuming and requires manpower, and is therefore expensive.